Girls Torture Eren
by Lelija
Summary: Eren broke The Sacred Rule of Morality: he came into the girl's dorm. Now his arms and legs are banded and every girl is allowed to do to him everything that she wants. Poor, poor Eren.
1. Eren Gets Caught

It started during the dinner. Eren had smelled some carrots. He hated carrots so he escaped from the dining hall. If Eren hadn't done that, Mikasa would have made him to eat that terrible meal which included ugly carrots. Eren decided to hide in girl's dorm because nobody would look for him there.

He lied down on the floor under Ymir's bed, thinking "Nobody will look for me HERE, so nobody will find me. I am such a genius! I bet I am even smarter than Armin."

So, during the dinner, Eren was lying under Ymir's bed and thinking about how smart he was, when suddendly somebody opened the door. Eren froze. He thought everyone was in the dinning hall! The person was going right into him. One moment Eren saw a pair of shoes before his face. The next moment one of those shoes kicked him right into the face.

-Aaaarrgh..! - Eren screamed. - Why did you do this?!

-Oh, Eren, so this is you? - He heard Krista's voice. - Oh, I am so sorry! I thought it's a snake again!

- A snake?

-Yes, snakes for some reason like to crawl into Ymir's bed. Maybe they like her smell? But why are you lying under her bed?

- I am hiding myself.

-Why? - Krista asked.

- I hate carrots, - he sighed.

- I also hate carrots, - she smiled. - So I am also hiding myself! This room is a perfect place for hiding at this hour. You don't have to lie under the bed, you can just sit on it.

So Eren sat on Ymir's bed while Krista was sitting on hers. They were sitting in the silence because no one knew what they could talk about. Several minutes passed like this.

Suddendly the door opened with a slam, and Mikasa shrieked:

- Eren is here!

A bunch of girls ran into the room. Several seconds later, Eren's arms and legs were banded with a strong rope, and he was lied down on Ymir's bed.

- Hey, what's happening? - he asked. - Why are you doing this to me?

- Because, - Ymir answered in a strict voice. - Because you just broke The Sacred Rule of Morality, and we're gonna to punish you!

- What?! I haven't heard anything about your stupid rules! How could I break them?! - Eren unsuccesfully tried to release his hands from the rope.

Mikasa explained:

- The Sacred Rule of Morality says that no boy is allowed to go into the girl's dorm. If a boy does it, we punish him.

Sasha added:

- Each girl gets a half of an hour to spend with that boy. During that time, she is allowed to do everything she wants!

- No! No! No! I don't want this! Mikasa, please, save me! - Eren shrieked.

Mikasa just shook her head. She was smiling.

- I will be able to do to you everything I want, - she answered. - Even the things, you wouldn't allow me. This may be the best chance in my life!

- No! Krista, how about you? You're such a good girl! Won't you release me? - Eren panicked.

- No, - she replied.

- Then... then... I will scream! Somebody will surely come to save me!

- No, Eren, - Mikasa answered. - We've already checked it. This building is far away from the others. So far away that nobody will hear your scream.

- No! Don't do this! Don't! - Eren tried to object, but no girl was listening to her.

Sasha asked:

- How are we going to decide who will torture him first?

"Torture... I hate carrots! If not the meal with carrots, I would be safe right now..." Eren thought for himsef sadly.

- Let's let the alphabet decide, - Mikasa replied to Sasha's question. - The first letter in ABC is A, so Annie gets Eren first. So, let's see... Mina, you've got a watch, right?

- Yes, - Mina replied.

- Follow the time so every girl gets a half of an hour.

Eren looked at them. Annie, Mikasa, Sasha, Mina, Krista, Ymir... And everyone will do to him everything they want. Eren tried to faint and failed.

-OK, everyone, - Mikasa commanded. - Let's go to the corridor.

All the girls, except Annie, came out of the room. So Eren and Annie were left alone in the room for a half of an hour and Annie could do to him everything she wanted.

**Author's note: So, what could Annie do to Eren? If you have some ideas, they will be gladly accepted. :)**


	2. Annie Tortures Eren

Annie's face looked furious, she almost ran into him, and Eren panicked. Annie kicked him out of Ymir's bed. He screamed:

- No, Annie, don't do this!

- "Don't do this"... You idiot, I want to release you. - Annie rolled him over on the floor and grabbed his hands. - I want to be a good person.

- Oh, Annie, thank you so much!

Annie was doing something with his hands. After a minute she suddendly started to tickle him. She tickled his neck, his sides. She took his shoes off and tickled his feets, she tickled Eren everywhere she could reach. Eren was squirming and laughing so loud that Annie joined him and they started laughing together.

- Ah, Annie, stop, please, stop! Ha ha ha! If you tickle me longer... Ah! I will faint! Ha ha ha! I can't...Ah! Anymore!.. Ha ha ha! Please, Annie, stop, stop, please! - Eren moaned.

Annie didn't stop. She started to tickle him even harder. It was the most terrible experience Eren had ever faced! She tickled and tickled and tickled him, she tickled him non-stop!

- No, Annie, stop! Ha ha ha! You promised to release me! So stop... Ah! Stop tickling me and... Ha ha ha! And do this!

Annie really stopped. She giggled:

- Eren, you really believed this? You really believed that I would release you and refuse to have such an amusement as now?

- What?! So you were just teasing me?!

- Yeah! I love this! Eren, you are so stupid! You believed, you really believed! Ha ha ha! - And Annie started to tickle him again, also laughing herself.

Only when their both bodies were sore with lauhter, she stopped. They were lying on the floor for a while, trying to respire. Suddendly Annie sat up and looked at Eren.

- Hey, our time hasn't ended yet! Let's do something more!

- No, please! - Eren begged. - No more tickling! I will do anything, just... please, don't tickle me anymore!

- Oh, really anything?

- Yes, really, really anything, just don't tickle me, please!

- Well, then... - Annie took something out of her pocket. - Then you know what you will have to do?

- What? - Eren frowned, he suddendly became nervous.

- You will have to eat THIS! - Annie showed him what she was holding in her hand. It was a huge carrot. - Mikasa told me you hate carrots and I want to see you eating something that you don't like!

- No! No! - Eren begged again. - When I said that I would do anything I meant anything except eating carrots!

- Well, you can't refuse. You are banded so I can make you eat even carrots! - Annie grinned.

With her right hand she gripped Eren's chin and opened his mouth. Annie's left hand was holding that terrible carrot. The carrot had already touched his teeth, when Annie suddendly threw it away. The carrot fell down on the floor under Sasha's bed.

- Ah, ha ha ha! You believed again! - she laughed. - You believe everything that I say! Ha ha ha! Eren, you are so naive! Ha ha ha!

- How could I know you weren't going to... - Eren frowned and shivered. - Oh, only thinking about carrots makes me feel sick!

- Because, - Annie answered. - I've already told you I want to be a good person! I don't want to make you do anything you hate!

- Really?

- Yeah, really. I want to laugh with people but not see them crying. - Annie smiled. - And now I want to hug you!

She hugged him. Eren felt relieved. This was better than non-stop tickling or - ugh! - or eating carrots.

- So warm, - Annie murmured. - So warm. It's nice to hug someone, isn't it?

- Yeah, it really is, - Eren agreed.

She hugged him tighter and said:

- I even start to like you, Eren.

- Oh, - Eren didn't know what else he could say.

- What about you? - Annie asked. - Could you like me? Am I pretty to you?

- Well... Want to hear the truth?

- Yes.

- Annie, you'd be a really pretty girl, if not your nose, - Eren sighed.

- What's wrong with my nose?!

- It's shape is terrible.

Annie suddendly hit him. And again. Again. Again.

- You bastard! I always hear this! - she shrieked. - Everyone says this to me! "If just not your nose..." I'm pleased with my nose, so what's wrong?! I thought you were different! - She started to cry, but also kept beating Eren until he fainted.

...

Eren woke up and felt that he was still banded. He saw all the girls standing around him.

- Ah, finally, - Mikasa said. - You bastard, what did you do to Annie?!

- When we opened the door, we found her crying, - Mina added. - How dare you to make a girl cry?!

- It was your own fault! - He answered. - Your all! It's because you're not releasing me and playing this stupid torture game!

- Oh, really? - Ymir asked angrily. - Well, I want to go next.

- No, - Krista objected. - Due to the ABC, it's my turn now. Don't worry, Ymir, I will teach him how to make a girl cry. Mina, follow the time.

Girls came out of the room, leaving Eren and Krista alone. Krista didn't look like a good girl she used to be. The goddes turned into demon.

**Author's note: I want to thank to everyone who reviewed and gave me some incredible ideas! :)**

**So, now it's Krista's turn! If you have ideas, please write them on review. :)**


	3. Krista Tortures Eren

Eren looked at Krista's hands. In one she was holding a big brown bag, and in another... a snake. Krista stared at him with non-blinking yandere eyes.

- So you finally noticed my beloved pet, - she whispered.

Krista put the bag on the floor and sat near Eren, now holding the snake with her both hands.

- Do you love my snake, Eren? Ah, no? - Krista giggled like a maniac. - Well, if it hugs you, maybe you'll fall in love?

- No, I won't! - Eren panicked. - Krista, what has happened to you? You're behaving somehow... not like Krista!

It looked like the girl didn't even hear his question. She put the snake on Eren's chest. The snake slowly crawled and put it's head on his throat.

- Don't move, - Eren heard Krista's voice. - Don't move, or it bites you.

- You want to kill me? Are you really Krista?

- This snake is not poisonous, so it won't kill you, - Krista answered. - Actually, my beloved pet is a very cute but unhappy snake. It wants to be loved by everyone... but people hate snakes. I'm the only one who loves this snake. And now I want you to fall in love with it, too.

- I will never fall in love with a snake! - Eren shook his head and the snake bit his chin. - Ouch!

- I told you to not move, - Krista giggled again.

Suddendly the snake left Eren and crawled under Ymir's bed. Eren sighed with relief. Krista just shrugged her shoulders.

- Well, looks like my beloved pet loves Ymir's smell more than yours. But Ymir hates snakes, too... - Krista said sadly. - OK, we have lots of time left, so what should we do next?

- You could release me, - Eren offered.

- Don't even hope.

Krista opened the bag, searching for something. Eren nervously stared at Ymir's bed, hoping the snake doesn't come back.

- Oh, finally found, - Krista said joyfully, - here!

What she was holding was a white long skirt.

- I borrowed this from Mikasa, - the girl explained. - You both are the same height, yes? So it should fit you!

- What?! No! - Eren shrieked. - I'm not Mikasa, I'm not a girl. I'm Eren, a boy! You don't have a right to make me wear girly clothes!

- Oh, yes, I have, - Krista whispered like a maniac. - It's your own fault. You don't have any right to object me. Also...

She took out of the bag another thing. It was a bra.

- I didn't borrow this from Mikasa, - Krista admitted. - Mikasa didn't want you to see her bra. So I stole it. But it should fit you. And, finally...

Krista put the skirt and the bra on the floor and took out the last item. It was a sharp scissors.

- Your hands and legs are banded, - Krista explained.- So I can't take off your own clothes properly...

- Krista, stop it! - Eren screamed. - Really, what has happened to you?!

Krista didn't pay any attention to his question again. She slowly and precisely cut Eren's clothes into small pieces until he became nude. Eren was blushing but Krista wasn't impressed by his nudity.

- You can stop blushing, - she said, calmly putting the scissors on the floor. - I don't like boys, after all. Hey, but soon... Soon you'll look like a girl, Eren!

Then she dressed him up with Mikasa's skirt and started giggling like a maniac. Again.

- You're a psycho, - Eren hissed.

- Ah, don't be so angry, my cute girl Erena, - Krista patted his head. - Now I'll call you like this, alright? My cute beloved Erena.

- I am Eren, not Erena!

- Erena, Erena, ah, my cute beloved Erena, - Krista crooned quietly. - Hey, now, when you're a girl... maybe now you'll fall in love with my beloved snake? Now you're both my beloved ones, my beloved snake and my beloved cute girl Erena!

- No! No! - Eren severely shook his head. - No! I'll fall in love with someone else! Not snake!

- You are so boring, Erena, my beloved cute girl! - Krista sighed.

They sat quietly for twenty-three seconds. Then the maniac girl suddendly screamed and started to jump around Eren joyfully singing something about great idea. She jumped on Eren, hugged him, then started to jump around him again. This nonsense lasted for almost three minutes. Then Krista stopped and said:

- Erena, I've got such a great idea! You just listen! Just listen! If you can't love my beloved snake, then you can love me! Now, when you look like a girl, I am able to love you back! Love me! So, what do you think of this incredible idea?! - She kneeled near him, her face right before his.

- You're a psycho! - Eren replied. - A complete psycho! I could never love such a psycho!

- Oh, really? - Krista stood up. - Well,then I'll take your words as a challenge! I will make you to love me! I will seduce you!

- No, you won't!

- Yes, I will! - she grinned. - You'll see!

She took off her jacket.

- When you see me naked, - she said. - You'll surely fall for me.

Krista got all her clothes off.

- So, Erena, - she said proudly. - You're now in love with me, right?

- No, I am not!

- You're a liar!

They angrily stared at each other. After a long silence Krista spoke:

- Then fall for my beloved pet. Hey, where is it?

Still nude Krista slided under Ymir's bed.

- My beloved one, where are you? Come to your mommy, come!

The door opened.

- Krista, your thirty minutes are over, - Mina said.

- OK, - Krista left her clothes, bag and scissors in the room and came into the corridor still naked. - Ymir, look what that bad boy did to me. I am nude just because of him! When your time comes, do something terrible to him.

- Of course I will! - Eren heard Ymir replying. - Can I go now?

- No, it's my time, - Mikasa said. She came into the room and closed the door.

**Author's note: Thank you all for your reviews! They are really helpful. So, has anyone got any ideas what Mikasa is going to do to Eren? **


	4. Mikasa Tortures Eren

Mikasa kneeled down near Eren and embraced him.

- My poor Eren, - she whispered into his ear. - Why are you lying on this floor?

- Annie kicked me out of Ymir's bed, - he answered.

- Oh, Annie...

Mikasa easily lifted Eren. She stood, holding him and looking into his eyes, smiling. Eren got confused.

- Mikasa, what are you?..

- I'm thinking... - she interrupted him. - Holding you like this, I feel like we were newlyweds... You are my bride, Eren.

She suddendly did to him something that should be called a kiss. Or a kiss failure. Eren blushed.

- I'm not your bride, Mikasa!

Mikasa looked at him with sad eyes. She sighed.

- I know. You are not my bride. To me, you are more like... my kid. I always have to take care of you.

- What?! If you care about me, then release me! - Eren was angry.

- No, I won't, - she replied.

Mikasa sighed again and lied him down on a bed. Suddendly she concentrated her eyes on Eren's chest and paled.

- Eren... Eren, you pervert, why are you wearing my bra?! You...you... - she slapped him and cut her bra off, then threw it on Sasha's slapped him again.

- Hey, it hurt! - he screamed.

- Oh, really... Sorry, sorry, mommy didn't mean to... - she embraced him again. - But bras are not a toy of little boys. Sweetie, where did you get it from?

- I'm not your kid, Mikasa! - Eren tried to push her away. - Krista put it on me.

- Good boys don't lie, Eren, - Mikasa answered strictly. - You shoudln't slander auntie Krista. I borrowed her my skirt but not my bra. Where did you get it from?

- Krista is a psycho! She stole it, - Eren explained.

- Sweetie, please, don't lie to your mommy, - Mikasa whispered. - Auntie Krista is not a psycho. She is such a good girl!

- No, I'm not lying! - Eren shrieked.

- Bad boy!

Suddendly they both heard something hissing under Ymir's bed. Mikasa squeaked and jumped on Eren.

- Ouch, Mikasa, watch what you're doing!

- What... what is it? - Mikasa panicked. - Is it a snake again? Oh, that Ymir!..

- Yes, it's Krista's beloved snake, - Eren nodded.

-SASHA! - Mikasa shrieked. - COME HERE! FOOD!

Sasha opened the door and whipped into the room.

- Food? Where?

- A snake! Under Ymir's bed!

- Ah, delicious snake! - Sasha squeaked. - Come here, snakie!

She quickly caught the snake and left Mikasa and Eren alone again. Mikasa sighed with a relief.

- Sasha is my heroine. She always protects me from those ugly snakes. But she is also stupid. She didn't notice THIS!

Mikasa slided under Sasha's bed and took the carrot that Annie had thrown there before.

- Annie has told me this carrot lies here, - Mikasa explained. - Good boys eat carrots, Eren. Carrots are very good for eyes. If you don't eat carrots, one day you'll become blind. So now mommy will feed you a carrot...

- No! No! Don't you dare, Mika... - Eren didn't finish his sentence. Mikasa quickly pushed the carrot into his mouth.

- Eat carrots, sweetie, eat! Then you'll grow big and strong! Eat, sweetie, eat! - Mikasa shouted, making him bite the disgusting vegetable.

Eren cried, his entire face was wet from tears, he gulped and tried to shake his head, but Mikasa was really stubborn. She made him eat entire carrot.

When this nightmare was over, Eren couldn't do anything. He just lied crying in the bed, shaking from disgust. Mikasa patted his head.

- Well, - she murmured. - That's what you get for being a bad boy, Eren. Don't go to the girl's dorms. Don't make such sensitive aunties like auntie Annie cry. Don't call such good aunties like auntie Krista psychos. Eat carrots every day. Listen to your mommy, OK?

Eren sobbed:

-You're disgusting, Mikasa! You are the worst mommy ever!

- I'm just worried about you, - Mikasa answered gently and sadly. - Now, sweetie, do you want to listen to a lullaby?

- NO! I hate you! - Eren shrieked. - I don't want to do anything with you!

Mikasa hit him several times.

- Good boys don't shout at their mommies, Eren! I intended to release you when my time is over, but now I won't do this! Enjoy your tortures! That's what you get for being a bad boy!

Mikasa started to sing all the lullabies she knew. Her voice was terrible. Actually, she didn't even know the melodies of the songs, so she just whispered words quickly.

- Mikasa, you really don't know how to sing, - Eren said.

She just shrugged her shoulders.

- I love you, sweetie, and I want to you only the best, - she whispered. - These tortures will help you to learn to avoid doing bad things in the future.

She leaned to him and kissed him again. This time, the kiss was better. Then Mikasa sang him lullabies for the rest of their time, stroking his hair. Eren was half asleep when Mina opened the door and said that Mikasa's time was over.

Mikasa sadly glanced at Eren, then stood up and quietly left the room.

- Mina, give me your watch, - she said. - It's your turn now. I'll follow the time for you.

- OK, - Mina giggled happily and hopped into the room, then closed the door.

**Author's note: Thank you all for your helpful reviews again! Well, there were some people who wanted Mikasa to rape Eren in this chapter, but I want this fanfic to be rated T, not M. Sorry. :)**

**Also, if you imagine something that Mina could do to Eren, please tell me! I'm sure your ideas will enrich this story. :)**


	5. Mina Tortures Eren

Mina jumped on the bed and smiled to Eren. The banded boy felt a slight hint of hope. Mina looked so friendly - maybe she was going to release him? So Eren also grinned and said:

- Mina...

His words were interrupted. Mina stood up, putting one leg on his chest. Her other leg kicked him right into the nose. Both of them heard a loud crack. Now Eren's nose was broken.

- That's what you get for making Annie cry! - Mina said angrily. - If you don't like her nose...

- I didn't want to make her cry! - Eren shrieked. - Annie asked me to tell her truth and I said..! Ouch!

Mina had kicked him again.

- Women are cruel, - he mumbled.

- Yes, we are. Because men are pigs, - Mina jumped down on the floor and slided under Sasha's bed, looking for something.

- No, we aren't! - Eren objected. - Besides, why do all the girls slide under Sasha's bed?

- We keep lots of interesting stuff there, - Mina replied. - Sasha lets us...Here it is!

She stood up, holding a can of green paint and a paintbrush. Suddendly Mina frowned.

- Why is there a smoke coming from your nose?

A smoke really was coming from Eren's nose. Also, his broken nose had already healed. The banded boy didn't reply.

- Like a Titan, - Mina murmured. - I've heard that smokes come from Titan's body... And Titans heal quickly... Well, it doesn't matter.

She kicked and broke him nose again. Eren screamed in pain.

- Every time your nose heals, I'll break it again, - Mina decided.

The girl opened the can and put the painbrush into it.

- Green is my favorite color, - she explained. - Now you'll get your payment for what you've done to Annie.

- I don't understand, - Eren said. - Why do you worry about Annie so much? Is she your girlfriend or something?

- We're friends! I don't want to see my friends crying! I've never seen Annie crying before. She was so unhappy, so unhappy... - Mina shook her head, a sad expression appeared on her face. - Whatever I do, this won't be enough to avenge...

- Then don't do anything, - Ereb offered.

- Oh, I've almost forgotten, - Mina kicked and broke his nose. Again. - You bastard, you dare to hope this?! You do such a thing and you hope to be released?! You... you!

She hit him with the paintbrush. Now Eren had a green stain on his cheek.

- Ouch!

- You dare to scream "Ouch!" after what you've done to Annie?! Yes, men are really pigs! Now lie quietly, or you'll suffer even more.

With the green paint Mina wrote lots of curses all over his body, especially on the face. She kicked him out of the bed on the floor so she didn't stain the bedding. Every time Eren's nose healed, she broke it again. She even took off Mikasa's skirt, leaving the boy nude, so finally every milimeter of his skin was filled with curses of green painting. Mina stood up and looked over the result of her work. She was pleased.

- One more detail, - Mina said. - This is an indelible painting, so it will stay on your skin for a long, long time... unless you flay yourself.

Eren paled. He was quietly lying and shivering while Mina was wearing him with Mikasa's skirt again.

- I don't want to see you naked, - the girl said. - Men's body is disgusting.

She kicked Eren, breaking his nose again, then grabbed his hair and drew it upwards, making Eren sit up. Then Mina slided under Sasha's bed again and came back, holding a comb.

- Now, - Mina said happily. - Now I will make your hair look like girl's.

- It's impossible, - Eren objected. - My hair is too short. There's no way you could make it look like girl's.

- My parents were hairdressers, so they taught me lots of things, - Mina explained. - They also taught me how to make short hair look longer.

After several minutes Eren looked like a male brown-haired version of Mikasa. Mina threw a small mirror out of under Sasha's bed and showed it to him.

- How... How did you manage to make my hair to look like Mikasa's?! - Eren whispered.

Instead of answer, Mina just kicked him, breaking his nose for the tenth time.

- I've ran out of ideas, - Mina admitted. - So for the rest of the time I'm going just to beat you.

And she really did it until the door opened and Mikasa said:

- Enough, Mina. Your time is over.

- Okay! - Mina replied joyfully and left the room, saying: - Eren's so boring! But I avenged for what he has done to Annie.

- It's nice that you managed to avenge, - Ymir replied. - Now I wanna go and pay him for making my Krista undress!

- Calm down, Ymir, - Mikasa answered. - It's Sasha's turn. SASHA! Are you done with your snake already?

- One more second... Okay, - and Sasha came into the room, still chewing the last bite of Krista's beloved snake.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed it! Also, I want to thank to everyone who reviewed and gave me some ideas for Mina! :)**

**Well, now Potato Girl is going to torture Eren... What's going to happen? Maybe you have some ideas to her? If you do, you can write them on reviews! :)**


	6. Sasha Tortures Eren

Sasha swallowed the last piece of the snake and squeaked:

- My tasty Eren, you're mine now!

She sat on Eren's top and leaned her face close to his; her eyes were full of hunger. Sasha whispered right into his lips:

- I wanna taste you.

And then she licked his cheek. Sasha giggled from enjoyment and licked his cheeks six times, and said:

- Your cheeks are salty.

She licked his right cheek twice and then added:

- Salt is expensive. And delicious.

- Sasha, are you an animal? - Eren squirmed. - You're behaving like a dog.

- Dogs... Ah, dogs... They're so tasty... - Sasha whispered. Her eyes became dreamful.

Suddendly Potato Girl shook her head and came back to reality. She licked Eren's cheeks several times and said:

- Whatever. We don't have a dog here. But I have YOU! Now I know your cheeks are salty. As for the other your body parts... Let's see!

Sasha licked various parts of poor boy's body, commenting taste after every lick. According to Sasha, his elbow was super sweet, his chin tasted like a mushroom, his neck was like an outdated meat, and his knee reminded her of potatoes. Finally Sasha leaned to his face and licked his lips.

- Your lips taste like carrots, - she commented.

- It's because Mikasa feed me one, - Eren frowned, thinking of that disgusting moment, and his eyes filled with tears. Tears ran down by his cheeks, and Sasha licked them. - Sasha, you're as disgusting as a carrot. And your tongue is green now.

- Really? Greenn? - Sasha took Mina's mirror and looked at her tongue. - Really, green! How?..

- Mina has painted me green, don't you see?

- Oh, really... I see now.

Suddendly they both heard Eren's stomach growling. Sasha said with a slight hint of sympathy in her voice:

- Ah, my poor Eren! I've almost forgot! Several hours have passed since you ate the last time, yes? Ah, poor, poor Eren, you must be suffering from starving right now. But don't worry, I'll help you.

- You will release me? - Eren asked hopefully.

Potato Girl laughed:

- Of course, no! Ymir hasn't had you yet. No, I won't release you... but I'm gonna feed you! Don't worry, Eren, tonight you aren't gonna die from starving! I will become your savior... But you will have to pay me for this!

- Pay? How? - poor banded boy asked.

- We'll see... It depends on how much you'll eat.

Sasha slided under her bed and came back with a gigantic bag.

- I've hidden some reserves of food. For a rainy day, - she explained.

Sasha opened the bag and started to look for something in it, talking:

- OK, now about your payment... I won't let you die from hunger tonight, but you will have to pay me for this. You will give me all your next month's food. And you will have to steal me potatoes from the kitchen. And make me mashed potatoes every day. If not... you'll suffer a lot more than tonight. I will catch you, and then band you, and slowly eat you alive... small piece after small piece.

Sasha grinned, still looking for food in the bag.

- I bet you're really delicious, Eren. It's so nice to lick you. Eating you would be a wonderful experience! And feeding you...

- I'm not starving! - Eren interrupted her. - I don't need your food! I don't want to make this unfair agreement.

- Liar.

Sasha took out a loaf of bread and put it into Eren's mouth in Mikasa's style.

- Mikasa taught me how to feed boys properly, - Potato Girl explained.

This way, she fed him with seven loaves of bread. Then took out of the bag a carrot.

- I've got only bread, potatoes and carrots, - she said. - But I won't give you potatoes. I love them too much. So, there are only twenty-three carrots left.

- Sasha, stop! - Eren screamed. - I'm full now! I'm sick of food already!

- Stop lying, Eren, - Sasha smiled at him friendly. - You don't have to feel shy. There's not a single person who could be full after only seven loaves of bread. It's impossible!

She made him eat a half of a carrot. It was too much to poor Eren, and he passed out.

...

When Eren finally regained conciousness, he found Ymir staring at him with a killer look in her eyes.

- Finally, - the woman murmured to herself. - Now you're gonna suffer for what you did to Krista. This will be the most terrible experience of all.

Ymir's face was evil, when she shouted:

- Mina, he has awakened! You can start counting the time!

- OK, - they heard Mina replying.

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and borrowed me your interesting ideas! :)**

**Ymir looks evil. Maybe you have some ideas of what she could do to Eren? I will be thankful if you write them in reviews! :)**


	7. Ymir Tortures Eren

Ymir's leg kicked Eren right into the head. His painful scream was so loud that the windows of the room trembled. Ymir slapped his mouth and yelled:

- Shut up, you pervert! You don't have a right to scream!

She grabbed Eren's hair and lifted him. His legs didn't touch the ground, and Ymir was holding just his hair.

- Ymir, stop! It hurts! You are tearing my hair!

The woman suddendly loosened her fist, and Eren slumped on the floor, sobbing.

- I didn't make your precious psycho undress! - he said quickly. - She did it herself.

- Don't you dare to talk such things about my Krista! - Ymir squeaked and kicked him again.

- I'm not lying! I've never wanted to see her naked! I don't want to see ANYONE naked! - Eren shouted. - Being naked is disgusting!

- Oh, really? Disgusting? - Ymir narrowed her eyes, thinking about something.

- Yes! Disgusting!

Two and half seconds passed, and Ymir was already nude.

- Hey! - Eren frowned and blushed.

- I will never believe your lies, - Ymir said. - And I will avenge my little Krista.

She lifted him by holding his hair again and suddendly untied his legs and arms. Ymir threw Eren to the ground and said:

- Now, run!

And Eren really tried to get up, but his legs were numb, so he just fell on the floor, moaning painfully. Ymir lifted him again and slammed him into the opposite corner of the room. She said:

- Every time you fail to escape, I'll slam you into something.

After several minutes Eren felt that he is already able to control his limbs. He quietly lied on the floor, preparing for action. Ymir was still standing in the opposite side of the room, watching him with non-blinking eyes like a snake. Suddendly Eren springed and dashed into the window. He grabbed the hook which was hooked on the window and tried to unhook it, but Ymir grabbed his leg and smashed him into the room wall.

When Eren's scream finally stopped, she shook her head and said:

- If you waste time for unhooking, you'll never escape from me.

Yes, she was right. So the next time Eren just broke the window and jumped out through the hole he had made. Yay! He is outside! Eren deeply breathed in the fresh air and relaxed, but then Ymir grabbed him and dragged back to the room. Now she slammed him into the corner even three times, and said:

- You had to run, not to stand. Idiot.

When Eren tried to escape again, he really ran after jumping outside, but Ymir still caught him and slammed into the room wall again. The woman sighed.

- You are so slow and so boring.

Suddendly she banded him again. Eren moaned.

- Oh, again! My limbs hurt from this rope! Ymir, if you are not monster but human please release me!

Ymir suddendly froze and released him.

- Still, you are so exhausted you won't manage to escape, - she murmured and turned her face away.

- Oh, Ymir, thank you so much!

- Don't thank me! - she screamed. - I am torturing you! How can you to thank me?

Ymir rubbed her eyes. No, she couldn't be crying, not Ymir. Suddendly she kicked Eren and dragged him under her bed.

- When I am naked, my smell attracts snakes even more intensively, - she said and sat down on her bed, waiting.

Really - after three minutes one snake really crawled into the room through the small hole in the room wall. Then the snake crawled under Ymir's bed and curled up on Eren's chest. The boy had already had some experience with snaked, so he froze in fear and tried not to move. Ymir giggled.

- That's what you get for going into the girl's dorm, - she said.

Yet three snakes crawled into the room and curled up on Eren. He moved several times and snakes bite him several times.

- There are no poisonous snakes in this area, - Ymir murmured; her voice became sleepy.

Eren already thought that this nightmare would never end when he heard Mina's voice:

- Ymir, your time is over!

The doot opened and all the girls came into the room. They all surrounded Ymir's bed, everyone's sparkling and non-blinking eyes concentrated on poor Eren.

**Author's note: Well, the next chapter will be the last one. In chapter 8 we will see boy's reaction to what happened to Eren. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**


	8. Eren Gets Released

Mikasa slided under the bed, whisked away the snakes and lifted Eren, then lied him down on the bed. She stroked his head gently and murmured:

- Poor, poor Eren.

Other five girls repeated in chorus:

- Poor, poor Eren.

- We hope this will be a good lesson for you, - Mina added.

- Wow, look, how fast he is healing... Like a Titan, - Sasha whispered.

Eren suddendly collapsed.

- Well, he really must be exhausted after such a night, - Krista sighed with compassion in her voice, cuddling up one of the snakes.

- But it's his own fault, - Ymir said.

- Yes, you are right, - Annie replied. - Let's bring him into the boy's dorms while he is asleep.

...

Eren woke up in his bed already. He already was wored with his own clothes, but green Mina's paint still was on his skin. He saw Armin, Marco and Connie looking at him.

- Finally! - the blonde boy said. - I already thought you'd never wake up.

- But... ohhh, my entire body hurts, - Eren moaned.

- So, what happened? - Connie asked. - You had gone somewhere for entire night, and at the morning suddendly the door opened, and all the girls came in! They brought you here, but didn't say a word to us.

- Now we don't know what to think, - Marco added.

- Well... - Eren started. He told Armin, Marco and Connie everything that happened.

When the story was over, Connie shook his head and murmured:

- Wow, girls are so cruel...

- Yeah, - Armin was frightened. - That's all. I'm never messing with the girls ever.

- Me too... - Connie replied. - Well, except Sasha. She was the least psycho of them all. And she keeps licking me all the time, so you haven't told me anything new about her.

Suddendly the door opened, and Bethold with Reiner came into the room.

- There he is, - Reiner said.

Both men came closer. Armin, Marco and Connie somehow felt that situation was getting dangerous, and quickly left the room.

- I'm going to tell Mikasa you woke up, - Armin murmured.

- And I'm... I'm... Whatever, - and Connie ran after Armin.

Marco couldn't think out any excuse, so he just left the room silently.

-So, a little Ymir told us that you made Christa undress, - Reiner said.

- Umm... - Eren drawled.

- And you made Annie cry, - Bertholdt growled, a rare look of anger appeared on his face.

- Ohhhh, crap...

...

Jean was near the boy's dorm when he saw Marco rushing into him. He looked scared.

- Marco, what has happened?

- In... the boy's dorm... - Marco panted. - Jean, go... stop the fight...

They both heard Eren's painful screams.

- That idiot, - Jean murmured to himself. - What would he do, if I didn't come to save him...

So he ran into the room and shouted:

- STOP! You want Shadis to get angry with all of us?!

Reiner and Berthold really stopped beating Eren and left the room quickly, just Reiner murmured:

- You just listen to his story, Jean.

- I don't need your help, Horseface, - Eren hissed.

- Okay, okay, - Jean said impatiently. - Just tell me that story.

Suddendly Eren's eyes filled with evil bursts, and he grinned.

- Okay, I'll tell you. So, I spent this night in the girl's dorm!

- That can't be! - Jean shook his head.

- Shut up and listen to me, Horseface! So, I spent thirty minutes with every girl. Alone. In the room. On the floor, on the bed, under the bed... And they did to me such things, oh, such things...

- What?! - Jean's face filled with jealousy.

- Yeah! And these curses that you see on my body... It's their way to express their love to me!

- What?! All the girls love YOU?! That can't be!

- They do this to every boy who enters the girl's dorm, - Eren explain. - Every boy who comes into their room, gets thirty minutes alone with every girl. And they do... Well, various things. Oh, I'm gonna never forget what they did to me tonight! Oh, such thingies..It's called their Sacred Rule.

Jean jumped, an idea came to his head.

- So, this means... If I enter the girl's dorm... Me too?..

- Yeah, Horseface, you too. Oh, such things...

Jean suddendly left the room and ran right into the girl's dorm. He teared the door off and stormed into the girl's room, screaming:

- GIRLS, MY BODY IS READY!

Poor, poor Jean.

The end.

**Author's note: I really enjoyed writing this story and hope that you also enjoyed reading it! Your reviews and original ideas helped me a lot so thanks to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**I'm now curious about what you think of this entire story, so if you find a minute or two to leave a review, I'll be really thankful! :)**


End file.
